Hej Hej Monika
Hej Hej Monika (English: Hey Hey Monika) is a song by Nic & The Family (2004). The song is in Swedish, PewDiePie's native language. The song is mentioned while PewDiePie plays Doki Doki Literature Club, referencing game character Monika, and in the video "ZOOTOPIA MEME [MEME REVIEW �� �� #3]" published on December 12, 2017. In the meme review video, PewDiePie talks about the song and starts singing along with it in an obnoxious but hilarious singing voice, along with scrolling down memes of the Monika character. The video "THIS MAN SHOULD'VE BEEN IN YOUTUBE REWIND." (December 26,2017) ended with the song using the same footage from Meme Review #3. Pewdiepie would see a duet of him and Johnny Dee singing the song put together by MaNemJosh on "The REAL YouTube Rewind |LEAKED| family friendly 100% edition - LWIAY #0019" (January 13, 2018). PewDiePie's short "cover" of the song later became a song itself, remixed by PartyInBackyard and published in their channel on December 29, 2017 and was featured on PewDiePie's channel on January 5, 2018 "YOUTUBE TOUCHED MY SPAGET - LWIAY #0018". Later PewDiePie collaborated with PartyinBackyard to release a full version of the song in his channel on January 27, 2018. The virtual Youtuber Kizuna Ai sang Hej Hej Monika in her channel, which caught PewDiePie's attention and was featured in "TRY NOT TO HAHA CHALLENGE - SEASON 2! - YLYL #0035". Lyrics These lyrics are based on PartyInBackyard, the original one is slightly different in the Chorus Mooooonika Chorus Hej hej Monika, hej på dig Monika Hej hej Monika, hej på dig Monika Hej hej Monika, hej på dig Monika Hej Monika, hej på dig Monika 1 Kalla blickar, kalla kårar Och du var bara fjorton vårar Ta min hand, och visa mig vägen Jag är din, i alla lägen Kalla blickar, kalla kåra Och du var bara fjorton vårar Ta min hand, och visa mig vägen Jag är din, i alla lägen Chorus Hej hej Monika, hej på dig Monika Hej hej Monika, hej på dig Monika Hej hej Monika, hej på dig Monika Hej Monika, hej på dig Monika Hej hej Monika, hej på dig Monika Hej hej Monika, hej på dig Monika Hej hej Monika, hej på dig Monika Hej Monika, hej på dig Monika Bridge Hej, hej, hej Monika Hej, hej, hej Monika Hej, hej, hej Monika Hej, hej, hej Monika 2 Könns som vår kärlek kom på sne från början Percis som lutande tornet i Pisa Tornet står där än idag Och här står du och, här står jog Könns som vår kärlek kom på sne från början Percis som lutande tornet i Pisa Tornet står där än idag Och här står du och, här står jog Chorus Hej hej Monika, hej på dig Monika Hej hej Monika, hej på dig Monika Hej hej Monika, hej på dig Monika Hej Monika, hej på dig Monika Hej hej Monika, hej på dig Monika Hej hej Monika, hej på dig Monika Hej hej Monika, hej på dig Monika Hej Monika, hej på dig Monika Outro Monikaaaaaaaa aaaaaaahhhhhhhh..... Category:Songs